Hobson's Choice
by Aesop
Summary: A sequel to 'Where No One Has Gone Before.'  The last episode of Farscape inspired me.


HOBSON'S CHOICE

By:  Aesop

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  I just saw what was advertised as the last episode of Farscape.  Talk about unsatisfactory.  I'm hoping that the fact it ended with a cliffhanger is a sign that another season is being produced, but in case that was the last episode I'm taking the opportunity here to kill two birds with one stone.  After 'Where No One Has Gone Before' was posted to Fanfic.net I got a question about a sequel to the story.  I hadn't intended to right one, but the last episode of Farscape inspired me.

RATING: PG

SPOILERS: Various for Farscape and Star Trek: Nemesis.

CATEGORY: Crossover

Captain Braca frowned over the results of the latest scan.  Inconclusive.  Again. But he could feel it.  They were close.  They were close to catching up with Moya and John Crichton, and he was sick of it.  Orders were orders, he reflected, no matter how pointless they seemed.  _I need to find another way_, he mused.  _There must be a way to end this_.  

***

"There must be a way to end this," John fumed, watching the approaching command carrier on long-range sensors.  

"Perhaps I can-"

"Shut up Scorpius," several voices spoke at once.  No one was going to trust the Scarran half-breed any time soon about anything.  Everyone knew what Scorpius thought they should do, but no one was ready to give in to the Peacekeepers.  The decimation of the base at Katratzi had made them wanted fugitives in yet another part of the galaxy.  "We're already at the top of the galaxy's most wanted list, we don't need any help from you."

"Pilot," D'Argo called out, "is Moya ready for another starburst?  The carrier is getting much too close."

"If you deem it necessary captain, but it may not be.  Moya's sensors are detecting another option."  D'Argo looked to the viewer expectantly.  "Sensors are detecting a potential wormhole.  It is unlikely that the command carrier will follow us through."

"True," John nodded.  "They still haven't solved the problem of turning to soup when the wormhole destabilizes."  

"Not on a large scale, no," Scorpius agreed.  "The carrier could not follow, but the enhanced marauder could, as could a squadron of properly equipped prowlers."  John considered.

"Well, it's a start."  He cast about, trying to get a feel for the wormhole.  He could sense it now.  The potential was there, but it was already starting to wane.  "Pilot, this baby's destabilizing fast.  Give me manual control."  The steering column rose from the command deck and Crichton set course, manually steering the great leviathan into the wormhole.  

***

"Where is that Stryker?" Emperor Staleek demanded.  Minister Akhna watched her superior contemptuously.  This last futile bid for revenge was almost sad to see.  Clearly he wanted to make Crichton suffer while he still had the power to do so.  It was sheer pettiness and unworthy of a Scarran emperor.

"There was only one within range," she answered coolly.  "Even a Stryker takes time to travel such a distance however."

"That fool Pennoch had best be ready when the ship arrives.  I will brook no delay in this!"  

"Don't worry," she assured him in a mocking tone.  "The stryker will arrive in time for you to have your revenge, for all the good it will do you."  Staleek glanced up sharply from his contemplation of the latest communiqués on his desk.  What was the foolish female babbling about now?

"Revenge?  Why would I-"

"Don't think I don't see it.  Getting revenge on Crichton by destroying his home world?  How petty."  She shot him a disgusted look.  "It will make no difference.  The hierarchy will still execute us both for this failure."  Staleek stared at her, no doubt amazed that she would speak to him in such a way, confront him with his own shortcomings.  It amazed her that such a creature had managed to overthrow her father.  

"Fool!" he finally spat at her.  "I am not after revenge.  You are as dense and slow-witted as your father!"  He took a moment to fume silently.  "You weren't paying attention during our first meeting with Crichton were you?"  At the look of mute incomprehension on her face he shook his head impatiently.  "I am doing this," he reached into the bowl on the table and drew out a handful of the few remaining crystherium on Katratzi, "because _these_ grow on his home world!"

***

"Captain Braca."  He turned to find a nervous looking junior officer at his elbow.  "We have located the leviathan, but there is a problem.  Our sensors indicate they have entered a newly formed wormhole.  There is no way to tell where they will emerge."

"Can we follow?"

"No sir.  The wormhole is already beginning to destabilize."

Braca thought a moment.  He was far from an expert on wormholes, but he had learned a few things about them while serving under Scorpius.  "If it is already destabilizing then they will reenter normal space soon.  Widen our net officer Jada.  They won't get far."

Jada had just moved off to follow his orders when another officer caught his attention.  "Sir.  We have intercepted a Scarran transmission that you should see sir."  Braca accepted the report held out to him and read it over.  Then he blinked and read it again, his mind suddenly whirling with possibilities.

"Tech," he addressed the woman at the communications console.  "Inform all patrols that if they locate the leviathan they are not to attack, but to initiate contact.  Inform all prowler pilots and marauder commanders that I want to talk to John Crichton."

"Yes sir."

***

They exited the wormhole at a point in tormented space that was familiar to all of them.  _This can't be good_, John reflected.  The wormhole they had just exited hadn't carried them nearly far enough and to make matters worse…

"Isn't the wormhole leading to Earth near here?" Rygel asked surveying the star chart that Pilot brought up with a critical eye.

"Within spitting distance," John confirmed.  "Now we ju-"

"Commander a marauder is approaching our position!"  Pilot announced with alarm.  "They… they are hailing us."  Pilot's confusion was evident in his voice.  "The commander of the vessel says he has a message for John Crichton."  Pilot's features were, after one became used to them, quite expressive.  The look on his face at the moment indicated that he was completely floored by what he had just heard.  "Captain Braca wishes to speak to you."

Crichton glanced around at the others as he considered this.  They all looked as surprised as he felt, including Scorpius, who was no doubt wondering what his protégé was thinking.  "Anyone want to talk to the Peacekeepers?"  Scorpius opened his mouth to speak.  "Anyone who matters?"  There were no takers.  "Pilot let's get out of here, we need to lead them in the opposite direction of that wormhole."

"Unfortunately commander, I am detecting two prowlers approaching from that heading."  

"Well there are plenty of other directions we can go," Rygel interrupted.  "I seem to remember that space is infinite in all directions.  Pick one that doesn't have frelling Peacekeepers!"  

"I think I know a way."  A slow smile spread over Crichton's face.  "They may follow us, but if they do, they'll solve our problems for us."

"What are you thinking John?"  Scorpius question was echoed by the rest of the crew.

"If you have a plan John, perhaps you'd like to share it with the rest of us before you carry it out?"  D'Argo asked in a deceptively mild tone.

"By all means," Rygel agreed.  "Your last one worked so well."

"Hey," John looked around defensively.  "We're alive aren't we?  Okay maybe the galaxy's most wanted, but we are alive."

"Beats the alternative," Chiana admitted grudgingly.  "So… What's the plan already?"

"We go through the wormhole, but not to where they expect us to go."

"Meaning?"  D'Argo wasn't sure he liked the way his old friend was smiling.

"I believe I know," Scorpius answered thoughtfully.  "Tell me John, is there _any_ version of Earth you'd want to lead them to?"

"We may not have to come out near Earth.  I think I can affect our exit coordinates."

"And if you can't," Scorpius reminded him, you'll be putting Earth in danger."  No one mistook his words for genuine concern for John's home world.  "Do you have a plan or are you just making it up as you go along?"

"Quiet Scorpius," D'Argo growled.  "If you are certain Crichton, you have our support.  Besides," he grinned viciously.  "Prepared or not those Peacekeepers are in for a rough ride.  I believe Lo'La and I can have a suitably warm welcome waiting for them."

"Let's go then."  D'Argo nodded and headed for the hangar bay.

"Aeryn, I require your assistance."  Aeryn followed without a word, the combat training taking over as it always did in times of crisis.  She felt only a momentary twinge when the doors of Command closed behind her.  Some part of her wanted to stay close to Crichton and keep him safe.

Much had changed since he had bumbled through that wormhole four years previously, and she knew that he didn't need looking after, but the pull was there still.  She suspected that the news she had yet to share with him was the cause.  Shoving those thoughts aside as she entered the hangar bay and sprinted for Lo'La with D'Argo, Aeryn refocused on the task at hand, keeping them all alive.

"Crichton we are prepared," D'Argo called after tapping his comm.

"We're about to enter the wormhole," John called back.  "Hang on to your lunch."  The warning came seconds before Moya gave the peculiar lurch that they had come to associate with wormholes.  D'Argo hated traveling by wormhole.  It was harder on his system than starburst, which, although he would never admit it, made him queasy.

***

Pennoch strode into the command center of the Stryker.  "Time to the wormhole?" he demanded without preamble.  The ship, per the emperor's orders, was already underway again.  

"Approximately twelve arns," the duty officer answered.  "The coordinates are deep in tormented space."

"Where is the leviathan?"

"Unknown."  Pennoch was not pleased with this, but it seemed irrelevant.  It was not possible that Crichton knew they had located his home world or that they were planning to invade it.

"Perform a full sensor sweep every quarter arn.  I want to know if Crichton comes anywhere near the wormhole."  Without waiting for an acknowledgement he turned his attention to ensuring that the ship was ready for combat.  

***

"Understood sir.  Thank you sir."  Braca closed the connection and allowed himself a satisfied smile.  It would work.  He had the means to put an end to the threat Crichton posed to the Peacekeepers once and for all, and he looked forward to following his new orders.

***

Chiana watched anxiously as John guided the ship through the wormhole.  He had taken several… turns… was not the right word, but he had done something.  She was watching him intently for any sign of trouble, so she knew immediately when it arrived.  John's head came up and a look of genuine shock crossed his face.  "John?  What's wrong?"

"I…"  He broke off, unsure of what he had found.  The path they were approaching felt familiar, although he was certain he hadn't been there during the 'magical mystery tour' the ancients had given him recently.  He knew how to find all of the 'potentialities' that he had visited, and he had one selected, but this felt familiar too.  "I know that place, but how?"  Making a split second decision he guided Moya toward the potential he was feeling.

***

"How does a wormhole open inside the system without any warning?" the admiral demanded.  Leaving her office behind for the station's operations center.  "Have all the ships in the area been warned off?"

"Yes admiral, but there is a problem."  He handed her the latest report from the _Hood, _maintaining a watch on the phenomenon.  "Sensors indicate that the wormhole isn't a natural occurrence, and there is a ship coming through."  The admiral had stopped in her tracks and was staring at her aide.  "It is difficult to get clear readings as yet, but there are no matches in the database.  This could be a first strike in an invasion of Earth."

With a curt nod the admiral started to move again, more quickly this time.  "Put all ships and stations on alert, and order the _Titan_ and the _Washington_ to rendezvous with the _Hood_ to intercept that ship, but since this might not be an attack," the admiral allowed a sarcastic note to creep into her voice, "lets not shoot at them first."

***

Moya emerged into normal space and the crew breathed a sigh of relief.  Their relief lasted until Pilot broke in over the comms.  "We have arrived in Earth's solar system.  Moya is detecting multiple vessels on an intercept trajectory."

"Try to raise them Pilot," Crichton said, then remembered D'Argo.  "Captain, we've had a little change of plan.  I found a safe place.  The ships outside aren't hostile."

"I know.  They are the same design as the _Enterprise_.  How did you bring us here?"

"Just another alternate reality D'Argo, accessible by wormhole."

"Hostile or not," Aeryn commented, "an alien vessel has just popped up inside their solar system without warning.  They may not be happy to see us."

"Agreed.  Lo'la will stay prepared but we will not launch for the moment.  Speak to them Crichton."

"On it."  Crichton glanced up at the screen.  "Pilot?"

"I have the captain of the _U.S.S. Titan_ commander.  On screen."  Pilot's image vanished to be replaced by the bridge of the galaxy class vessel.  A familiar bearded face stared impassively at him from the command chair.  "Captain Riker."

"Commander Crichton," he returned formally, his expression carefully neutral.  "What brings you to Earth?"  Crichton could tell that Riker wasn't overjoyed to see him.  He also knew that his reason for coming wouldn't do anything to endear him to Starfleet.

"That's rather a long story.  For now let's just say things have gotten complicated on my side.  I didn't mean to pop up right on Earth's doorstep though.  Hope I didn't cause too many problems."

"The whole system is on general alert," Riker answered flatly.

"Oops."

"So what's the emergency?"  John took a moment before answering to glance about the Titan's bridge for familiar faces.  He thought he saw someone he recognized from a TV movie he'd seen during his brief visit to Earth but wasn't sure.

"The Peacekeepers are still looking for us, they just have a new reason.  We ducked into the wormhole when we detected Peacekeeper ships closing on us."  At the look on Riker's face he hurried on.  "Don't worry.  They're big ships won't risk the wormhole.  They haven't figured out how to travel them safely."  

"And the smaller ships?"  Riker surprised him with the question, although it was a fair one.

"We may have a marauder or two, but it's nothing D'Argo can't handle.  His ship is ready to launch, and it's more than a match for their smaller ships."

"It's a short term solution," Scorpius stepped forward into range of the viewer.  "You still haven't come up with a workable long term answer to the problem, John."

"Shut up Scorpy.  Your solution is not acceptable, and it's rude to butt into other people's conversations."

"Oh John," Scorpius managed to look hurt, "how could I pass up this opportunity?"  He turned to the screen and looked over Riker appraisingly, but was not encouraged by the look on Riker's face.  This one would take time to work on.  Instead of speaking directly to Riker, he shook his head, apparently giving up on finding a way to turn the situation to his advantage.  "A TV show!  Honestly John, you continue to astound me, and I've been inside your twisted brain!"

"Go play in an airlock!"  Crichton pushed him away.  "Too many distractions here," he answered Riker's unspoken question.  "You want the full story?  I suggest a face-to-face."  

"Agreed."

***

Braca nodded at the results of the scan.  Good.  Crichton was right where he needed him.  Blocking his escape in any direction but the wormhole to Earth was a fairly easy matter once he knew where Crichton had turned up and where the wormhole was, and he was fairly certain that the Human hadn't realized he was being herded at the end.

Now that Crichton was where Braca needed him though, came the hard part.  He was fairly certain that he had accounted for all the possibilities.  He had even studied the data on Humans and on Earth that Scorpius had painstakingly assembled.  Many of the Human cultural and historical references still made no sense to him, but it hardly seemed to matter.  Still, the Human was unpredictable, and it was difficult to know how he would react.  This was his best chance, though, and he intended to make the most of it.  Turning to the communications officer he gave an order.  "Call the flight deck.  Have the enhanced marauder prepared.  I'm going through the wormhole after Crichton as soon as we arrive at the coordinates."  

"Aye sir."

Another order to his first officer and Braca was ready to carry out his plan.  It was strange, he thought, to realize that he was actually eager to see Crichton for a change.  If all went well, it would be the last time he would see the infuriating Human.

***

Admiral Kathyn Janeway listened without interruption to the story that Riker and Crichton told.  She had reviewed the _Enterprise_' logs while on her way to the meeting with the alien ship but she found that she still needed to hear it from them first hand.  An entertainment.  It was absurd.  Then Crichton had asked about her former crew aboard _Voyager_, and asked about events he couldn't possibly have knowledge of.  

Riker gave her a sympathetic look as he watched her reaction.  "I know the feeling," he assured her.  "Its unsettling to think about."  Janeway acknowledged the point with a curt nod.

"Lets move on then to why you're here now, and why you've apparently arrived with an alien fleet on your heels." 

"Well," Crichton glanced at Chiana, Stark, Rygel, and Noranti.  D'Argo and Aeryn remained in Lo'la watching the wormhole and Scorpius and Sikozu had stayed aboard Moya.  No one really trusted either of them around the advanced Federation technology.  "It began with the Ancients…"  He told the story of his encounter with the aliens on the false Earth and the discovery of the gift they had left in his head.  Then, with editorial comments from his shipmates, he told them about Scorpius.  "I put a lot of time and effort into keeping the knowledge out of Peacekeeper hands.  Not a great stretch to realize what they would use it for.  Because Scorpy was interested in me the Scarran's got involved.  Anything he was interested in, they were interested in.  Before I knew it, half the galaxy is after my head."

"The ability to create and control wormholes," Janeway mused.  "That would give any species that controlled it a significant tactical advantage."  _And it would have saved me a few years_, she added silently.

"I worked hard to keep that information out of the hands of people like the Peacekeepers and the Scarrans.  I don't want what they'd do with it on my conscience."  He glanced down at the table.  "I've had to take some rather extreme measures to make sure that doesn't happen."

"That hasn't endeared us to Peacekeepers either," Rygel noted dryly.  John shot him a look.  "Honestly," Rygel asked, rolling his eyes.  "We blew up a command carrier.  How did you expect them to react?"

"You blew up a command carrier?"  Riker asked incredulously.

"We gave them plenty of time to evacuate," John responded defensively.  "Not like the entire crew went up in a ball of fire!"  

"Which is probably why," Rygel chuckled, "the reward on your head is only ten million standard currency instead of twenty million."  John seriously considered punching the displaced muppet, but realized it wouldn't make a good impression on their hosts.  

Janeway shook her head.  "So you're looking for a hiding place?"

"A place to rest and regroup.  We should be able to go back soon.  I know there's a way to alter the exit coordinates, but it'll take a little time to work out."

Janeway looked intrigued, but didn't press for details.  "Very well.  Until then-"  A com signal interrupted her.  Another came a second later.

"Admiral there's another vessel coming through the wormhole."

"We've detected a marauder," D'Argo called.  "Just the one though.  The pilot is either very brave or very stupid.  We stand ready to destroy it."  There was a pause.  "The marauder is hailing us.  It's Braca."  His tone indicated that the Luxan's curiosity had been piqued.  A moment."

"To the crew of Moya," the voice came through clearly.  "I am here to parley only.  Hold your fire."  There was an audible click as D'Argo closed the channel.

"What d'ya think captain?  Hear him out?"  D'Argo growled, but his reply when it came was thoughtful.

"We might learn something from him," D'Argo admitted.  "Very well.  I don't want a marauder aboard Moya though."

"Perhaps," Riker broke in, "I can help resolve this.  We can bring him aboard the _Titan_ for the talks.  I'd like to avoid a battle if possible."

"Agreed," Janeway cut in, having finished her own conversation.  "Invite this Braca aboard, and make it clear no hostilities will be tolerated."  Her tone made it clear she was addressing Crichton as well.

"You heard the admiral D'Argo.  Extend Captain Braca an invitation, and I think everyone should be in on this."

"Agreed.  Scorpius and Sikozu can meet us there."

***

The last thing Braca had expected to see when he exited the wormhole was a group of warships waiting for him.  He transmitted a message to the ships informing them of his peaceful intentions, confused by the fact that the scans indicated that the crews were mostly Human, a supposedly primitive race.  There were mysteries here, but he was not interested in mysteries.  The people of this system, whoever they might be, were not his concern.  Crichton was.

Following their instructions to the letter, he docked with one of the vessels that, while not as large as his carrier, boasted weaponry that could easily overmatch his vessel.  When the bay had pressurized he stepped out and was met by three men in black and gray uniforms.  The one apparently in charge stepped forward.

"I'm lieutenant commander Lerner, chief of security of the _U.S.S Titan_."

"Captain Braca, Peacekeeper Interplanetary Services.  Permission to come aboard?"

"Granted.  You will have to leave you sidearm with us sir.  Protocol."  Braca removed his pulse pistol carefully and handed it over.  "This way captain."  He was led through an impressive vessel with technology that far surpassed that of the Peacekeepers or Scarrans.  He suspected that the trip was intended to impress him and it succeeded.

Eventually they reached a door where two more guards waited.  They opened to admit him to a well-appointed conference room.  At the head of the table was bearded Human male with a carefully neutral expression.  To his right sat compact woman with auburn hair and steel-gray eyes.  Moya's entire crew was present, including Scorpius and a Kalish woman who stuck by his side.  Braca took a seat facing the bearded man.

When the introductions were complete, and the extremely confusing explanations had been attempted, Braca began.  All he had really gotten out of it was that he was in an alternate reality accessible by wormhole, and he had concluded that it didn't change anything.  "Admiral Janeway, captain Riker, I appreciate the position this has put you in.  This isn't your problem and you don't want to be dragged into it any farther than Crichton already has.  Rest assured I have a way to resolve this that will satisfy everyone."

"I doubt that," Crichton interrupted, "especially if you think I'm going to hand over my wormhole knowledge to the Peacekeepers.  I'm working out a way to alter the exit coordinates of the wormhole so I can get back to the uncharted territories, hopefully far from your carrier."

"You don't have to worry about my carrier," Braca shook his head.  "Right now your biggest problem is the Scarran stryker on its way to attack your home world."

"What!?"  Crichton sat up straighter.  "How do they know-"

"I'm not certain how they learned the wormhole's location, but they have and they've dispatched a stryker."  He withdrew the first of several flimsies he had with him.  This one contained the message from Emperor Staleek to the stryker.  He handed it to Aeryn.

"It's true.  They've dispatched a ship to Earth, your Earth."  She considered.  "I don't know if they'll find their way here or…" she looked at John who shook his head.  

"Braca got here by matching our course exactly.  The Scarrans will just plow right through and reach 21st century Earth.  They're defenseless."  

"All the more reason for you to consider my proposal," Braca began.  He saw Scorpius nod approvingly.  "I can arrange for Earth's protection.  No harm will come to your home world if you agree to my terms."

"Your word as a Peacekeeper?"  Crichton asked mockingly.  "Yeah, I remember what Crais's word was worth."

"I suggest you listen John," Scorpius spoke up.  "The Peacekeepers can protect Earth."

"I can do that myself," Crichton said flatly.

"Why precisely are they attacking Earth?"  Janeway wanted to know. 

"Perhaps because Crichton detonated a fission device inside a top-secret installation?"  Scorpius purred.  "It had to be done, but I imagine Emperor Staleek will not be inclined to see it from our perspective.  He will want revenge."

"He doesn't," Braca shook his head and drew out a second intercepted communiqué.  "The Scarrans are heading for Earth because the crystherium utilia grows there."  Crichton stiffened, alarmed.  He turned to Aeryn, who had accepted the flimsy.  

"This is a message to the Scarran Hierarchy."  She glanced at John, looking pale.  "Its true.  Do you remember when he offered you some of their delicacy?"

"Oh damn.  This is my fault."  Riker and Janeway traded confused looks.  "The crystherium is a flower with some… unique properties, at least for Scarrans."

"Staleek wants Earth not just for the flowers, but to save his own hide.  You humiliated him, and destroyed the crop of crystherium blossoms on Katratzi.  It is vital to his survival that he succeeds."

"Earth can be protected though, John," Scorpius assured him, "through a simple declaration of alliance.  I promise, all of our military power will go into protecting your world.  We have as much at stake here as you do," he reasoned.  "After all, if they gain a new source of crystherium, we will be right back where we started.  Perhaps worse of f than before."  He gave Braca a proud smile.  His protégé was shaping up well indeed.

"Actually sir that is not what I had in mind."  Scorpius blinked.  Braca turned an appraising eye on Crichton.  "I don't think Earth or the Peacekeepers would benefit from such an alliance."

"Agreed," Riker nodded.  "We've seen too many instances where a more advanced culture has come to dominate a less advanced one, even if their intention isn't hostile.  It never ends well.  As this involves Earth, I don't believe it will count as a violation of our prime directive to ensure that this doesn't happen."  Janeway wasn't so sure, but she nodded.  The idea of Peacekeepers on primitive Earth, given what Crichton had told them, was unacceptable.

"At least we agree on one point," Crichton grumbled, glaring at Braca.  He then turned to Riker.  "I'm going to have to cut this short.  I need to get back and collapse that wormhole so the Scarrans can't reach any version of Earth."

"Precisely," Braca nodded, "what I had in mind, but it won't be you who collapses the wormhole."

"What are you talking about?"  Crichton demanded.  "Whatever you're up to try to remember this:  No wormholes for you."

"I don't want you're secrets Crichton.  I want you out of my life, permanently."  Crichton and Scorpius were staring at him with near identical expressions now.  Leaning back in his chair, Braca regarded Crichton contemptuously.  "I'm sick of you.  I've chased you for more than four years under three separate commanding officers, and I'm tired of it.  I don't care if you can 'leap tall galaxies in a single bound and scorch planets with a wave of your hand.'  Neither do my superiors."  He withdrew another flimsy and passed it to Aeryn.  "I've convinced Peacekeeper high command that you're not worth the effort.  They don't want you're knowledge falling into Scarran hands, but beyond that… they really don't care."

"They've ordered us," Aeryn looked around the table, "all of us, killed on sight.  There is a substantial reward for our deaths."

"Double," Braca cut in, "what they were asking for your capture.  The Scarrans might want you alive, but if time you spent in their care, officer Sun has taught you nothing else, then you should have learned that you're better off dead."

"Braca," Scorpius rumbled, "what are you doing?"

"Solving the problem sir."  He turned back to Crichton.  "You leave chaos in your wake.  I submitted a detailed report to high command concerning your exploits, beginning with the rebellion you incited on Sykar."  Moya's crew, those who were present for the incident, glanced at each other.  "You started a rebellion that initially succeeded.  They destroyed the ship that was sent to retrieve the latest shipment of Tannot roots and called it a victory.  It was short lived though.  A command carrier was dispatched to put down the revolt.  The orbital bombardment killed more than half the population."

He took some satisfaction in the look on Crichton's face, knowing that the Human was sickened by the carnage and the role he had played in bringing it about.  "You-"

"I wasn't part of that.  Another carrier put down the revolt, but it hardly matters who fired the frag cannons does it?  You killed those people."

"Nonsense," Janeway barked.  "Do not try to blame him for actions carried out-"

"Actions that would not have been necessary had he not interfered," Braca cut her off sharply.  "They may have been slaves, but they were happy and alive."

"Drugged senseless you mean," D'Argo growled.  "Better to die as warriors than to live as slaves to the Peacekeepers' frelling drugs!"

"What of the Jocacean nurses?"  D'Argo blinked.  "Were they better off?  I don't have the full story, but it came to my attention that you're name appears in the records of a Jocacean compound destroyed by the Venek Horde 500 cycles ago.  The visual record retrieved confirms your presence there, and it shows them being slaughtered," he paused to allow his words to sink in.  "They were screaming for you to help them."  Crichton's already pale face turned slightly green.  "I don't know how that is possible, but you were there."

"Yeah," John admitted softly.  "I was.  It was an accident."

"I don't really care.  Here is the, what do you call it, the bottom line?  You destroyed a gammak base.  You destroyed a shadow depository.  You destroyed a command carrier.  You destroyed a top secret Scarran installation.  The Peacekeepers want you dead.  The Scarrans want you dead.  Thanks to the destruction of that shadow depository you and your crew robbed, a fair number of powerful criminals want you dead.  You won't find shelter anywhere the powerful races of our galaxy can reach."

"Marvelous!  Thanks to you and you're frelling wormholes Crichton, we're wanted by half the galaxy and unwanted by the other half!"  Rygel glared at his shipmate.

"Not entirely Dominar.  Thanks to your own status and that of Ka D'Argo, you will not be welcomed in the Hynerian or Luxan territories either.  Perhaps the Nebari will have you?"  He glanced at Chiana inquiringly.  She responded with a shudder at the very idea.  "I thought not."

"I take it you have a solution?" Crichton gritted.  "Or are you just here to aggravate us?"

"I have a solution.  I will collapse the wormhole, protecting all the various Earths and Peacekeeper interests as well, but only if you stay here."

"What?!" D'Argo roared.  "Are you farbot?"  He wasn't the only one taken by surprise.  Scorpius looked stunned and the two Starfleet officers traded unreadable expressions.

"No.  I'm making an offer.  I'm sure Crichton could collapse the wormhole on his way back to the uncharted territories, but think of what you would be going back to.  How long could you hide?"  Moya's crew traded worried looks.  "You haven't much time.  Tell me how to collapse the wormhole and I'll be on my way."  When they still hesitated,  "or do it yourself.  Return to the uncharted territories and spend the rest of your short lives running.  Even assuming you can evade the Peacekeepers, Scarrans, bounty hunters, and the rest, is that really the way you want to raise your child?"

Crichton blinked, then glanced at Aeryn who was glaring at Braca.  "Aeryn?"

She did not respond at first.  Reluctantly, she met Crichton's eyes.  "I went to see the surgeon while I was on the command carrier.  I wanted to know what the Scarrans had done to me."  On seeing Crichton's worried expression she placed a hand on his arm comfortingly.  "Our child is fine."

"I suspected your reasons, so I checked the records.  It's just another reason to consider my proposal."

"Permanent exile or the rest of our lives as fugitives?"  D'Argo demanded.  "What kind of choice is that?"

Braca smiled as he looked at each of them in turn before dipping into his limited knowledge of Human cultural references.  "I believe the Humans call it Hobson's choice.  Now make it."

***

There were days when captain Tyler Raymond believed he would never get used to his command.  Despite having held the posting for three years, he still found himself amazed by what he saw around him.  One of the things that amazed him most was looking at him from the oddly shaped view screen.  

"Stark has reported in captain.  He says that his special services are no longer required on the surface." Raymond suppressed a shudder at the thought of Stark's 'services,' even though the news relieved him.  He didn't fully understand what the alien did, but he had proven himself useful, even vital on several occasions.

"Thank you Pilot.  And the others?"

"Noranti has not reported in, but Healer Sabek has stated that both the curative and inoculate she designed are working beyond expectations."  Pilot glanced up   "It would seem the outbreak has been successfully contained, although Healer Sabek seems somewhat surprised by this."

Raymond suppressed a chuckle.  The Vulcan healer had butted heads with Noranti on many occasions, and his opinion of Stark was plain to any who had seen the two interact.  Nevertheless, the three managed to work well together.  "Ask him to give me an estimate on when they can return."

"All ready done captain.  He says that, pending the results of a few remaining tests Noranti is running, they will return soon.  The colony's doctors should be able to handle the situation from here.  We can break orbit in four hours.  A starburst and a sustained speed of hetch 9 will put us at Starbase 65 in three days."

"Good."  He glanced at the main viewscreen and the section of the northern continent where the fledgling colony was located.  "We should be back in about two weeks then with the next batch of colonists."  He glanced up to see the large alien staring at his board with what passed for a thoughtful look.  "Pilot?"  When he did not look up he grew concerned.  "Is something wrong?"

"Hm?  Oh no captain.  We've received a subspace communications packet, mail call."

"Anything for me?"

"Not today captain, but I have received a letter from Jack.  He's received his first posting.  Assigned to ops aboard the _Repulse_."

"The _Repulse_?  Isn't that his uncle's ship?"  Having served aboard Moya for some time now, he had heard quite a few stories about the odd family and had met most of them at one point or another.

"Yes.  According to the letter, Captain D'Argo specifically requested him for his current mission.  He's escorting an ambassador to the peace conference with the Breen."  
  


"Which ambassador?"  Raymond suspected he knew, but he wanted to hear it.

"Rygel.  Chiana is with him."

"Ah yes, what did Noranti call her?  Rygel's 'partner in crime?'"  It seemed inappropriate to disparage a Federation ambassador and his primary aide, but he had only met the pair on one occasion.  He knew that Rygel was a tough and canny negotiator and even the Ferrengi respected him.  It had been Rygel, working closely with Grand Nagus Nog, who negotiated their admittance into the Federation.  Some of the stories Pilot and the others told made him wonder though.  Rygel's record spoke for itself, which was both good and bad.

The Breen, according to the rumors Raymond had heard, had actually requested Rygel for the negotiations.  "Quite so captain, those two were the source of many problems for us while traveling the uncharted territories.  Also," the alien admitted almost reluctantly, "quite a few solutions."

"I can believe that.  He has had something of a checkered career," Raymond reflected.  "I thought he had been reassigned after that incident with the Romulan ambassador.  What does the current mission have to do with ensign Crichton though?"

"Apparently captain D'Argo has assigned him as a shipboard aide of sort, seeing to the ambassador's needs.  In other words," Pilot's facial features weren't designed for smirking, but he made a good effort, "Jack is to keep Rygel and Chiana out of trouble and out of D'Argo's way."

This time Raymond did chuckle.  He knew the volatile alien only slightly and suspected that, had it not been for the on-again-off-again Federation-Breen war, that he would never have made captain.  D'Argo had risen through the ranks by virtue of courage and tactical ability.  He was an excellent soldier in a time when soldiers were needed.  

His career had been as… colorful as Rygel's though, and Raymond rather doubted that the Luxan would rise beyond command of the small Defiant class vessel that spent most of its time patrolling the border.  Raymond wondered what command was thinking, bringing the two together.  He couldn't imagine two people more different and had wondered when he first met the Hynerian, how the two had ever gotten along living on the same ship for so many years.

Then Raymond remembered something else.  "Aren't he and Chiana…"

"Arguing already according to Jack," Pilot supplied.  "She brought Neeri along."

"Neeri?"  The name was familiar, but he couldn't place it.

"Their oldest boy.  D'Argo feels that Neeri should have remained on Earth, that the mission is too risky.  The Breen, after all, have used negotiations as a cover for attack before."  Shaking his large head, Pilot sighed.  "I am unclear as to how those two managed to have three children, fighting almost constantly as they do."

It was something that mystified Raymond as well, but he had his suspicions.  Their relationship wasn't a topic of discussion on the few times he had met D'Argo, but on one occasion, Chiana had been there.  The argument that had erupted on the third day had been audible from two decks away.

Although he knew nothing of their respective physiology, let alone a Nebari's gestation period, Raymond did know that their third child had been born less than a year later.  Given their odd relationship it wasn't a surprise that they spent so much time apart.  A signal from one of the consoles caught his attention and he focused on duty once more.  "Where are the other two?" he asked absently as he began running the routine system check.

"On Earth with Jack's parents and siblings."

"His parents are still there?"  Raymond was slightly surprised at this.  "I met lieutenant Crichton once," he commented.  "It surprises me that she would settle down for so long anywhere."

"Yes.  That surprised all of us," Pilot admitted, though he obviously approved of the choice.  The almost paternal interest he took in the Crichton children puzzled Raymond as it always had, "but they seem quite happy.  Michael is preparing to take the academy entrance exams."  The large alien let out an almost wistful sounding sigh.  "They grow up so quickly."

THE END


End file.
